Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A network may include nodes in communication with each other though communication links. The links could be wired or wireless. Nodes may include, for example, computer processors, entities in a social network, web pages, peer citation networks, elements in transportation networks, etc. A node may include one or many machines. One machine could include one or many nodes. In a peer to peer or distributed architecture network, each node can both store data that may be searched by other nodes and can search data stored in other nodes.